


Gift Wrapped For Everyone’s Pleasure

by sharkie335



Series: Lessons [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to learn how to tie Tony up.  He goes to Bruce for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapped For Everyone’s Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and read over by shaenie.

Steve had never had an issue with admitting a lack of knowledge about something, and going to someone for help. He was a quick learner - always had been - but things had changed _so much_ since the 1940s that there was no way he’d ever be able to completely catch up. Thankfully, no one on the team saw this as something to be teased about - they just accepted it and moved on.

But this was about sex, something that he didn’t feel comfortable asking just anyone on the team. Normally, he’d just ask Tony to show him whatever it was he wanted. But this was _for_ Tony, and while Tony wouldn’t hesitate to give him the information, he really wanted to surprise him.

And from multiple whispered conversations in the dark, he knew that Tony was interested in Bruce. Steve didn’t think of it as something to be upset about. After all, he was kind of interested as well. Plus, insomnia fueled games of Never have I ever and Truth or Dare played by the entire team let him know that Bruce was probably the best source of answers for this anyway.

So, he screwed up his courage and knocked on Bruce’s door. When Bruce opened it, he looked startled for a moment, like he’d been expecting someone else.

“Hey, Bruce,” Steve said. “You have a minute? Or did I come at a bad time?”

“Sure,” Bruce said, opening the door wider. “Sorry, I just - it’s usually Tony knocking on my door, because he’s thought of a brilliant idea that he needs to share right this minute.”

Steve grinned at him as he slipped into the room and waited for Bruce to close it. When Bruce gestured towards the couch, Steve sat, though he couldn’t help sticking to the edge of his seat. Nerves were raging in his belly, and he couldn’t help thinking that maybe this was a bad idea. Or that maybe he should have thought of what he should say.

Bruce sat in the chair next to him, and asked, “So, what can I do for you?”

Taking a deep breath, he decided to just blurt out _something_ and see where it took them. “Do you want to sleep with Tony?” is what actually came out of his mouth, and he nearly bit his tongue in shock.

He half expected denial from Bruce, so he was taken aback when all Bruce did was take off his glasses and rub his temples for a moment. When he looked back up at Steve, there was a sadness there that made Steve’s chest ache. “I’m sorry,” Bruce said softly. “I didn’t think - I thought I was hiding it better than that. You know that I’d never do anything, right?”

Steve couldn’t help but reach out a hand towards Bruce, only pulling it back when Bruce winced away. “It’s okay,” he said. “I’m not asking because I’m mad, honest.”

“Then why _are_ you asking?” Bruce asked, voice cautious.

“I’m asking because,” God, this was harder than he thought, “I’m asking because I want to know something, and because I have an offer to make.” His face felt hot and tight, and he just _knew_ that he was probably bright red.

“What is it you want to know?” 

Steve looked at the floor, because he was embarrassed to ask this, but he’d come this far. “Do you... you hinted the last time we were all drinking that you used to like to, um, tie people up in bed?”

Bruce shifted in his chair, and then he put his hand on Steve’s arm. “Steve, if you can’t look at me when we’re talking about this, maybe it isn’t a conversation we should be having?”

Dammit, Bruce was right, so he turned and looked at him and said, “Tony wants to be tied up, and I don’t know how.”

“Now I know that’s not true - you tie up the bad guys all the time,” Bruce said, and Steve could hear the effort he was making to keep his voice light.

“Those aren’t the right knots,” Steve said. “The knots I use then, I don’t care if they’re uncomfortable or if they take a little while to get them undone. I want to do this _right_ for Tony.”

Bruce nodded. “I could direct you to some websites that’ll teach you how, if you want,” he said, voice neutral.

“That’s not what I want,” Steve said, sucking in a breath. He could do this. He _would_ do this. “I’d like _you_ to show me. And maybe play a little with Tony - us - while you’re at it?”

He wasn’t very surprised that Bruce didn’t answer right away. From the look on his face, Steve’s words had thrown him for a loop. That was okay, Steve could understand that. The idea of doing this had thrown Steve for a loop in the first place.

But he’d gotten the hard part out, so he filled in a few more details. “It could be anything you wanted. If you just wanted to show me and go, that’d be fine. Or if you want to show me and then have some time with Tony by himself, that’d be okay too. Though, I wouldn’t object to it being all three of us.”

He shut his mouth, realizing that Bruce looked like someone had whapped him across the back of his head with a board. Maybe that had been too much information all at once.

Bruce shook his head as if to clear it, and asked, “Steve, did you discuss this with Tony?”

“Um... sorta?”

“Yeah, you’re going to have to define sorta for me, there,” Bruce said firmly.

Steve glanced away, and then forced himself to make eye contact again, even though he was so hot that his skin must have been purple. “We’ve talked a couple of times about asking if you were interested in playing. We were planning on asking together at some point.”

“So why are just you here? Why isn’t Tony here too?” If Steve hadn’t been looking right at Bruce, he would have said that he wasn’t really affected by the conversation. His voice was that steady. But his hands twisted in his lap, and he was bouncing his leg. Steve knew Bruce well enough to know that that meant he was just as nervous about this conversation as Steve was. Perversely, that made Steve actually feel better about this.

“Because,” Steve has to swallow against a dry throat. “Because I want to surprise him, do something nice for him, and what do you give the man who has everything?”

Bruce chuckles a little at that, some of the tension draining out of him at Steve’s words. “And you’re sure that this is something you _know_ Tony wants?”

Steve nodded emphatically. “Yes, absolutely.”

“I’m going to need to hear it from Tony,” Bruce said. “But assuming that he really does agree, then sure, I can teach you some bondage things that Tony will probably enjoy. That’s all I’m going to promise for now, but we’ll see where things go, okay?”

Since Steve wasn’t worried about Tony agreeing, that seemed like the perfect response to him. He was tempted to see if Bruce wanted to come up to Tony’s quarters now, but he was pretty sure that Tony was actually in the lab at the moment. “Tomorrow at seven seem okay to you?” he asked instead.

“Barring the world ending,” Bruce said, “That sounds fine to me. I’ll bring the rope, okay? I know you may have some already, but this way I’m sure it’ll work.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Steve said. He stood up and started towards the door, and then turned back to face Bruce. “Thanks.”

“No problem, Steve.”

***

Tony was neck deep in designing a new bow for Clint when Jarvis interrupted. “Sir - Captain Rogers has sent you a message.”

“Okay, so rotate that ninety degrees and show me the detail of the control panel there,” Tony said. “And what’s the message?”

“Quote, ‘Tell Tony that he has twenty minutes to get up here, or I’m coming down and dragging him out of the workshop by his scruff,’ end quote,” Jarvis said, and there was no mistaking the humor in his voice.

Poking at some of the circuits, he tried to figure out the SHIELD logic in just how they’d wired this. “Do I have a date with Steve tonight, Jarvis?”

“Apparently so,” Jarvis said. “From the way that he’s dressed, I don’t believe he’s planning for you to leave the tower, however.”

That distracted Tony from the circuit board. “We have plans in and Steve has a time _anyway_?”

“Captain Rogers has not confided in me,” Jarvis said, “But it appears to be the case. You now have seventeen minutes to meet his timeframe.”

“Well, okay then.” Tony looked over the various projects strewn across his workspace. There wasn’t anything there that would be hurt by waiting till the next day. “Shut it all down,” he said, as he marked a few things that he wanted to take a closer look at. “I apparently have a date.”

Various systems flickered and went dark as Jarvis started the shutdown processes. Tony watched for a moment, and then started towards the elevator. Maybe he’d actually surprise Steve if he was early.

When the elevator opened on his floor, he found Steve in the kitchen, making something that smelled delicious. Suddenly Tony wondered when he’d last eaten. Oh, well, Steve enjoyed feeding him, and he enjoyed eating Steve’s cooking, so it all seemed to be a win/win situation. 

Steve didn’t even turn around to look at Tony. He just said, “Go take a shower, Tony,” as he stirred what looked like spaghetti sauce.

Tony ignored him long enough to go claim a kiss from him, which Steve gave him willingly. He wasn’t surprised when Steve swatted him on the ass afterwards, however. “Shower. You’re covered in oil.”

“This is not unusual,” Tony said, but he was already on his way to his bathroom. “You love it when I’m filthy.”

“Usually yes,” Steve said over his shoulder. “Tonight, not so much. And Tony?”

Tony turned to look back at Steve. “Yeah?”

“Get _really_ clean.”

Oh. _Oh_. Steve had _those_ kinds of plans. No one ever said that Tony was slow on the uptake when it came to sex, so he threw Steve a quick salute and hurried off to the bathroom.

By the time he was as clean as hot water and soap could make him, he was also hard as a rock. Steve had a way of coming up with things that he wanted to do to Tony that were so hot that Tony could barely stand it, and while Tony didn’t know what he had planned for tonight, he knew that it would be good.

He thought about jerking off for a split second, but decided that he’d rather keep that edge of arousal. He turned off the water and stepped out to find out that Steve had been in the bathroom at some point as there were clean clothes on the counter. 

Somehow, he wasn’t surprised to discover that there wasn’t any underwear in the stack. Yeah, Steve _definitely_ had plans. Stepping in the jeans, he zipped up carefully to keep from catching his erection, and pulled on the tank top.

When he went back to the kitchen, though, he was surprised to see that Bruce was standing in the kitchen, talking to Steve, who was draining pasta. “Hey, Bruce,” he said as he entered, detouring to give Steve another kiss. “Problem in the lab?” He sincerely hoped not - he’d hate to lose whatever Steve had planned - but sometimes Science waited for no man.

“No,” Bruce said, with a glance at Steve. “No problem in the lab. I’m here about a visitor I had yesterday.”

Tony looked between a blushing Steve and Bruce, and said, “Okay. You want to give me a little more information there, buddy?”

“It was me,” Steve said. “Bruce’s visitor - it was me.”

“I had kind of guessed that,” Tony said, because if it had been any more obvious, Steve would have had it tattooed on his forehead. There was a hopeful little voice in his head suggesting what the conversation had been about, but he didn’t want to jump ahead just yet. “What was the visit about?” 

“I, uh, asked Bruce for a favor.” Steve was bright red, and Tony spared a moment to be grateful that he didn’t blush like that.

“What kind of favor?” Tony asked. At this point, he was ninety percent certain that it had to do with sex - that was about the only thing that would get that kind of reaction from Steve.

Steve opened his mouth to answer, and then apparently stalled out, unable to find the words. He looked at Bruce, who grinned a little. “He asked me to teach him how to tie you up,” Bruce said.

And just like that, Tony was instantly, blindingly, hard. “Yes,” he said, without hesitating in the slightest.

Bruce chuckled a little, and when Tony looked at him, saw that he was looking at Steve. “Guess I should have just taken you at your word,” he said.

“Told you so,” Steve said. Then he hooked a hand in the front of Tony’s tank and pulled him over so that they were face to face. “The only thing that Bruce said he’d definitely do - with your consent - is show me how to tie you up. I offered more, but he was unsure about going any further. We decided to play that by ear. You okay with that?”

“More than okay,” Tony said. “Why are we still talking? Fuck, for that matter, why am I still wearing clothes?”

Both Steve and Bruce laughed at that, and then Steve leaned forward and brushed his lips over Tony’s. “Because we’re going to eat first.”

“I’m not hungry,” Tony said as he slid his hands over Steve’s stomach and chest. “Well, not for food.”

“Yes, Tony, I’m sure,” Steve said. “But you haven’t eaten all day, and this will be a lot more fun if you aren’t passing out halfway through from low blood sugar. You don’t have to eat a huge meal, but you do have to eat. For that matter, so does Bruce and so do I.”

Tony sighed, but he knew Steve well enough to know that tone of voice. He wasn’t going to budge on the idea of Tony eating something. Besides, both Bruce and Steve had the metabolisms from hell, so he knew that they both would be more comfortable with food in their stomachs.

So instead of trying to argue, he gave Steve another kiss, this one deeper and longer, before letting him go to finish dinner. He looked over at Bruce, who had a peculiar look on his face. Tony wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but figured that he would only live once, and if Bruce was going to be tying him up, he was entitled to a kiss. 

Three steps brought him inside Bruce’s personal space, and as he rested his forearms on Bruce’s shoulders, that strange look melted away in favor of a smile. “Hi,” Tony said.

“Hello,” Bruce said. “Something you want?”

“There are lot of things I want,” Tony said flirtatiously, licking his lips. “But I’d be happy with a kiss for the moment.”

“I think I can do that,” Bruce said.

As soon as he had the okay from Bruce, Tony leaned in and pressed his mouth to Bruce’s. The kiss started chaste, which lasted all of about four seconds before Tony had his entire body flush up against Bruce while sucking on his tongue. He only let go when he heard a soft sound behind him.

Turning slowly, he got an eyeful of Steve, mouth open as he panted. “Liked watching that, huh?” Tony asked.

“Uh, huh,” Steve said. “Again?”

“Always happy to oblige,” Tony said. This time he let Bruce have control of the kiss, going pliant in Bruce’s arms as he was held tightly and his mouth plundered.

He was still being expertly kissed when he felt Steve press up against his back. There was no question that this was affecting Steve as strongly as both of them. If he’d had _any_ doubt, the hard ridge of Steve’s cock pressed up against his low back would have put them to rest. Tony pushed back, rubbing against that hard bulge, and then rocked forward towards Bruce, whose matching hardness was pushed up against Tony’s thigh.

Tony didn’t want to stop. He wanted to stay right here - trapped between Bruce and Steve, _safe_ \- until one or all of them had gotten off. But Bruce, the bastard, pulled away, and Steve held him in place so that he couldn’t chase after. Tony was happy to note that at least both of them were breathing hard.

“Food first,” Steve rumbled in Tony’s ear. “Then I promise you’ll get whatever I can give you.”

Happy shudders rolled down Tony’s spine at his words. Yeah, okay, delayed gratification sucked, but he was going to get tied up and most likely fucked, and that made it all worthwhile.

“Okay, food,” Tony said, and man, he sounded just as breathless. “What needs to happen for there to be food, like, now, so that we can eat and then we can do other things?”

“Just go sit at the table, both of you,” Steve instructed, and as soon as Tony thought that he could unlock his knees without wanting to fall to the floor, he obeyed. Bruce paused long enough to take the loaf of garlic bread that Steve handed him, and by the time Tony was seated, Steve was coming out of the kitchen carrying an unholy sized bowl of spaghetti. “Good thing we all like garlic,” Tony said approvingly, and as soon as the bowl hit the table he served himself what he considered a reasonable sized helping. He didn’t do it because he was particularly hungry. He did it because he figured - rightly as it turned out - that Bruce and Steve would pretty much kill whatever was left in the bowl.

They were quiet as they ate. Tony didn’t know or care why Steve and Bruce weren’t talking, but he knew that if he stopped eating long enough to talk, it would rapidly turn to begging, and it was just too soon for that. So he ate steadily, stopping as soon as he thought he’d eaten enough to keep mother-hen Rogers off his back. 

He was no stranger to the amount of damage that Bruce and Steve could do to food. The only thing that was more impressive was how much Thor could eat when he was truly hungry. Thankfully, neither of them were slow eaters, and within fifteen minutes the dishes were empty. Steve started to clear the table, but Tony grabbed him by the arm. “They can wait, can’t they?” he asked, giving Steve his best puppy dog eyes.

Steve laughed and said, “Well, I don’t know,” but it was obvious that he was teasing Tony. 

Tony grinned and hooked his hand in the front of Steve’s shirt to hold him in place before he turned to Bruce. “Where do you want to do this?” he asked.

“Well, that depends on what you want,” Bruce said. He was still smiling, but it was obvious that the tension in the room wasn’t just affecting Steve and Tony.

“What are our options?” Steve asked, and Tony wanted to kiss him for being open to this in the first place. What the hell - he was allowed to kiss Steve if he wanted, so he leaned forward and did just that. It was just a brush of lips against Steve’s, but it made Tony want to hump his leg.

“You’ve got two,” Bruce said. “I can show you some basic knots that you could use to tie Tony to the headboard. They’re strong enough that he won’t be able to get free, but with the right yank, they come loose right away.”

That sounded good, but Tony knew that right now he was so turned on that just about anything would sound good. So he forced himself to be patient and wait for Bruce. “And the other?” he asked.

“I can show you some more elaborate bindings. The one I was thinking of is more like a harness than anything else. It takes longer to put on, and getting it off isn’t quite as simple, though I’ve got a pair of heavy duty shears if it’s an emergency.”

It took effort, but Tony managed to keep his mouth shut. This was Steve’s idea, and he was going to let Steve decide on his comfort level. He really was. He wasn’t even going to indicate his preference. 

“I think we should try that,” Steve said, and Tony couldn’t stop the “Yes,” that broke from his lips. Tony wasn’t even looking at Steve, and could still guarantee that the man was smiling widely.

“In that case, we should probably start in the living room,” Bruce said. “It takes a bit more space. And Tony? Are you comfortable with taking off your shirt?” 

“Shirt, pants, whatever you need, big guy,” Tony said. He shrugged out of his tank, gratified to notice that both Steve and Bruce had their eyes locked on him. He made a point of looking from Steve to Bruce, and then said, “You know, this is kind of unbalanced. I think you two should take your shirts off too.”

“I don’t - “ Bruce hesitated. 

Tony sighed and got close enough to crowd him. “Do you honestly think that you’re going to tie me up, and then _leave_ without even a thank you blowjob? Would that be very nice of me?”

“You’ve never cared about being nice a day in your life, Tony,” Bruce said, but the flush on his face made it pretty obvious that the situation was affecting him more than he probably wanted to admit.

“Then I’m overdue. Back me up here, Steve,” he said.

“Seems fair to me,” Steve said, and Tony saw him pulling off his own t-shirt out of the corner of his eye. “You really don’t have to do anything more if you don’t want to, Bruce, but it’d hardly be the first time we’ve seen you without your shirt.”

“Well, that’s true,” Bruce said ruefully. He started unbuttoning his shirt, but stopped short of actually taking it off. “Go on to the living room. I’ll be there in a second.”

Tony was torn. On the one hand, the sooner they got to the living room, the sooner tonight’s activities could get started. On the other, he was _really_ curious about what Bruce was doing.

He wasn’t really given a chance to make up his own mind, because Steve took him by the hand and started tugging him towards the living room. Not wanting to look like he’d changed his mind, he followed in Steve’s path, right down into the open space in front of the couch.

Steve pulled him around so that they were face to face, and lifted his hands so that he could stroke Tony’s face. “You sure this is what you want?” Steve asked seriously. “You can change your mind, you know.”

Tony brushed a kiss over Steve’s lips. “I know,” he said, but then he gestured down towards his groin, where his hard on was still tenting the front of his jeans. “But does this look like I’m at all reluctant?”

“I suppose not,” Steve said. He looked like he was going to say more, but then Bruce cleared his throat behind Tony, and Steve let go of his face so that Tony could turn around.

Bruce was holding a gym bag in one hand, but it was the look on his face that drew Tony’s attention. He looked really nervous, which for Bruce was saying a lot. He just _knew_ that Bruce was getting ready to offer to go, and Tony wasn’t having any part of that. So he slapped a smile on his face, stepped forward, and grabbed the bag, saying, “So what did you bring me?”

It effectively derailed whatever Bruce had been ready to say, and instead he cleared his throat before taking the bag back and unzipping it. He pulled out a bundle of rope - and whoa, that was a _lot_ of rope - setting it on the table. He also pulled out a pair of heavy duty shears, and put those down as well.

“Okay, so what I’m going to show you is called a bikini harness,” Bruce said. As he spoke he was unwinding the rope from the loose bundle and finding the halfway point. “Tony, I need you to come stand in front of me, facing away.”

Tony hurried to obey, trying not to fidget as Bruce showed Steve what a lark’s head looked like, and then the first loop of rope dropped over his shoulders, snugging his arms against his sides, and it was already _perfect_.

And it just kept getting better as Bruce wrapped the rope around Tony several more times. Some of the wraps were fairly high on Tony’s chest, some were lower, and Tony could guess that the design would have probably worked better if he had tits. But it clearly didn’t matter under Bruce’s hands, because the rope was being worked in a v-shape over Tony’s chest and then cinched tight in the back.

The feel of the rope against his skin was unreal, and he let himself just go with it, let it wash over him and take him to that place where he could only go when he was really safe and cared for. It took him a moment to realize that Bruce was calling his name. “Tony?” he said, and his voice reflected the fact that he’d probably said it a few times already.

“Uh, huh?” he asked, trying to force himself to be aware of more than the rope holding him.

“I can stop here,” Bruce said. “Or I can show Steve how to tie your hands as well. What do you want?”

“Yes,” Tony said, and knowing that wasn’t really the answer that Bruce wanted but anything more would be work. So instead he folded his arms behind his back, trying to get them into the right place for Bruce to tie them.

Bruce was murmuring to Steve, and Tony knew he should probably be tuning in to hear what he was saying, but rope was wrapping around his wrists, over and under and over and under, and then pulling snug, and that’s where all of Tony’s attention was going.

He only realized that Bruce was finished because the ropes stopped shifting. There was a whispered conversation going on behind him, but Tony was too lost in the absolutely amazing feeling of the ropes to know or even care what was being said. Someone wrapped a hand around Tony’s upper arm - Steve from the size - and urged Tony to turn to face them. “You okay, Tony?” Steve murmured.

Tony was pretty sure that Steve already knew the answer to the question. He also knew that if he didn’t answer, Steve would continue to ask until he got one, and he really didn’t want to play a game of twenty questions tonight - not when he was already so nicely lost in sensation. So he nodded, and said, “Perfect. Someone’s going to fuck me like this, right?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Steve said with a smile. “You have a preference?” 

And there he went again, expecting Tony to _think_ when all he wanted to do was lose himself in the way he was so securely bound. He huffed a sigh and tried to get two brain cells to fire at the same time. “I want both of you,” he said after a moment. “In front and behind.” He knew that he wasn’t being very clear, but that was about all they were going to get from him right now - and he felt pretty damn proud of getting that much out.

Steve traced a hand down Tony’s face, turning him slightly and giving him a small kiss. “I think I know just what you want,” he said, and Tony relaxed even further. Steve always gave him what he needed.

There was another whispered conversation, and Tony tried to follow it, he really did. It sounded like Steve was trying to persuade Bruce that he really was welcome in their bed. Bruce was being stupid, which annoyed Tony. “Really want to get my mouth on you,” he said, leaning towards Bruce’s voice. “What’s the issue?”

Bruce made a sound that could only be interpreted as want and need, and Tony didn’t understand why they weren’t already naked. “Please,” he said, and put his head on Bruce’s shoulder. “I’ll beg if you want.”

“No, no begging necessary,” Bruce said with a hoarse laugh. “How should we do this, Steve? I’d ask Tony but I don’t think that he’d be much good with logistics right now.”

Steve gave an answering chuckle. “Well, it depends. Do you want him to suck you off? Or him just suck you hard and then you fuck him? I’m fairly certain that Tony won’t care as long as sucking you comes into play at some point.”

“Can you think of a way that he can suck me off while you’re fucking him? I get the feeling that he’d like that,” Bruce said, and Tony could only nod vigorously. 

“Yes, that. I want that,” he said eagerly, mouth already watering.

“Then, yeah, I can see a way to do this,” Steve said. “Can you get a hand on Tony and make sure he stands here for a moment?”

Bruce nodded, and then went one better, wrapping his arm around Tony’s shoulders and tucking him up close. Skin to skin was _awesome_ , especially since the rope was just rough enough to make Tony’s skin supersensitive.

He nuzzled into Bruce’s neck, licking and nipping, until he heard the distinctive sound of the coffee table being moved. Looking up, he couldn’t help but admire Steve shoving it out of the way, the muscles in his chest and arms bunching as he pushed it to one side.

As soon as the space in front of the couch was clear, Steve came back and reached for Tony. But Tony had a sudden wonderful thought. “I want to watch you kiss,” he said to them. “Then I’m all yours to play with, but I think there needs to be more kissing first.”

“Fine with me,” Steve said, but he didn’t reach out to Bruce just yet. “What do you think?”

“I’m of the firm opinion that one should always kiss one’s sex partners,” Bruce said primly. Then he grabbed Steve and proceeded to give him a kiss that was anything but prim. Tony watched them, trying hard not to drool on himself, as Bruce licked his way into Steve’s mouth.

Steve moaned, pulling Bruce close even though there wasn’t much room left for Tony between them. Tony most certainly didn’t mind, though. He even thought that if all he got was watching them kiss for a while, he could probably come from just that.

The kiss ended far too soon as far as Tony was concerned, but then Steve’s attention was back on Tony and that was _never_ a bad thing. “Okay, I think we’re still wearing too many clothes for this to work,” he said. Before Tony could give a smart ass response about being unable to unfasten his jeans, Steve had already gotten there, undoing the button and zip and pushing them down so that Tony could step out of them.

One of Steve’s hands stroked down Tony’s back and over one cheek of his ass, while the other gave his cock a quick squeeze. Tony most certainly did not squeak at the sensation. Squeaking was unmanly. He would probably admit to a small jump, though.

“You two, too,” Tony demanded. He wanted them all naked and touching right now, but he would accept just naked as a step in the right direction.

Steve was already kicking off his shoes and undoing his belt, but Bruce was hesitating. Tony shook his head, trying to clear some of the cobwebs, and said, “Bruce, I really do want you. It’s not the bondage, or anything else. I want to put my mouth on your cock, and I need to do it soon or I may just explode. And you wouldn’t want that on your conscience, would you?”

Bruce blinked and rubbed a hand across his face. Tony was already trying to marshal some more words, but Bruce dropped his hand and asked, “You won’t regret this in the morning?”

“The only thing I’m going to regret is that it’s taken this long to get you into bed. Now, are you going to take your pants off? Or am I going to have to ask Steve to help you?”

“I’d do it, too,” Steve put in, and there was no questioning the sincerity in his voice.

It took another few seconds, but Bruce finally lowered his hands to his belt and started unbuckling it. As he slid his pants off, Tony was back to having to contain his drool. Bruce was mostly hard, and while he wasn’t packing quite the heat that Steve did, he certainly had nothing to be ashamed of. Tony wanted his mouth on that, right the fuck now.

Then Steve said, “Oh, hold on a second,” and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Tony alone with a naked Bruce, but he was tied up and unable to do anything about it. Thankfully, Steve was quick, returning with something in his hand. Tony went a little lightheaded when Steve set the lube down on the coffee table, but then he held up what he was still holding. It was their cockring.

“Fuck,” Tony said, heartfelt. “You’re brilliant. Have I mentioned that lately?”

“Figured you wouldn’t want to go off right away,” Steve said, and yeah, maybe he was gloating a little. He probably had that right, so Tony really couldn’t argue too much. Instead he held still as Steve wrapped the leather around his cock and balls. He wasn’t completely convinced that it was going to actually work, but even a little bit of help would be a good thing. 

“Okay,” Steve said. “Bruce, why don’t you just have a seat on the couch? Right there in the middle.” As soon as Steve said that, Tony realized what he was planning, and thank god for cockrings, because he had nearly come just from the mental image.

Bruce settled in gingerly. Steve didn’t have to tell Tony to move over in front of him, but when he went to try and kneel in front of him, Steve locked his hands in the rope securing Tony’s hands, helping him get to the floor without overbalancing. Tony didn’t hesitate before leaning forward, trying to get his mouth on Bruce’s cock which was _right there_ , but Steve still had a grip on the rope and held him back. “What?” he asked. He wanted to struggle forward - he’d wanted this for so long and Bruce smelled _amazing_ \- but Steve didn’t do stuff like this for no reason.

“Just... put your head on his leg for now, Tony,” Steve said. “I need to open you up some, and I want to make sure that we fill you as long as we can.”

Tony had to admit that that was an actual whimper coming from his throat, but he did as Steve asked, laying his head on Bruce’s thigh. Steve hadn’t said he couldn’t kiss it, though, and so he did, tiny kisses up and down the large muscle that jumped under Bruce’s skin.

He heard the familiar click of the lube opening, and within a few seconds one of Steve’s fingers was sliding in, slick and easy. Tony groaned, arching his back and spreading his legs to encourage Steve to give him more.

One of Bruce’s hands slid into Tony’s hair, stroking and scratching at his scalp, as Steve’s free hand rubbed Tony’s back. The contact was good, but it would have been better if it had included cock in there somewhere. And apparently Tony had said that out loud, because Steve and Bruce both laughed, and Steve slid in another finger, crooking them and rubbing little circles over Tony’s prostate.

“Oh, god,” Tony moaned. “I’m good, Steve. I’m really, really good, and if you don’t get in me right now, I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

Steve laughed again, quietly, and tugged back on the rope tied around Tony’s chest. “Right now, Tony, you can’t do anything anyway. I thought what you wanted was to feel out of control?”

Dammit, Steve _would_ remember that. “Yeah, but, there’s out of control and there’s begging for it desperate. I am definitely about to cross the line. If that’s what you want, just tell me.”

“You know how much I love to hear you beg,” Steve said as he grazed his fingers against Tony’s hot spot. “But I don’t know, let’s see if Bruce wants to hear you begging.”

It took an act of will for Tony to lift his head far enough to see Bruce’s face, hoping that Bruce would tell Steve to quit teasing him and fuck him already. Luck didn’t really appear to be on his side, though, since Bruce just stroked a thumb across Tony’s cheek and asked, “Tony? Do you like to beg?”

He wanted to say no, since he knew that Bruce wouldn’t know the difference. But Steve would. Or worse, Steve would think that Tony had lied to him before, and then that would be a mess. So he admitted, “Yeah, I do, sometimes.”

“Then I think I’d like to hear it,” Bruce said. “Why don’t you ask us nicely for what you want?”

Tony could feel his face heating, but he kept his eyes on Bruce. “I want - I want to feel your cock in my mouth while Steve fucks me. I’ll suck you so good, take you as deep as you want, swallow around your cock and make you shout. You can pull my hair, fuck my mouth, and I’ll take it all and love every minute of it. Ask Steve - he’ll tell you what a good cocksucker I am.”

Bruce’s voice was shaky when he said, “Steve?”

“He’s a terrific cocksucker,” Steve said, “But that sounds more like a description than actual begging.” His fingers pulled back so that just the tips were still inside Tony, and Tony whimpered. “Do it right, Tony, or you’ll have to wait even longer.”

“Please, Bruce, please fuck my mouth. I need it, do anything for it. I’m already on my knees and asking nicely, and like you said, I don’t _do_ nice. Please, just tell me what I have to say and I’ll say it. I’m so empty, need it so bad.” 

Bruce groaned a little, and said, “Steve, I - “ Tony didn’t know what was hotter, the groan or the way that Bruce couldn’t seem to finish the sentence.

Just like that, Steve was pulling up on the rope securing Tony’s wrists, using it to rearrange him so that his mouth was right over Bruce’s cock. “Do a good job,” Steve warned him, but he didn’t have to. Tony wanted to _blow Bruce’s mind_.

He ran his tongue over the head, tasting the precome that had built up there, and then slowly slid his mouth down, licking and sucking as he went. Bruce groaned again, and his hand went back to Tony’s hair, which was exactly what Tony wanted, except that he was holding Tony’s head steady, not letting him do anything.

Then he felt the heat of Steve’s cock pressing against his ass, and he realized why. Steve pressed in, slow and steady, and Tony whimpered. God, he’d wanted this - cock in both ends, mouth and ass full. Being tied up made it even better, because he could rewrite the script in his head, pretend that he didn’t have a choice but to get fucked.

Steve finally slid all the way in, his balls slapping against Tony’s ass, and it was all Tony could do not to try to push back. He didn’t need to, anyway, since Steve was setting a rhythm, slow and steady. “It’s okay, Bruce,” Steve said. “Go ahead.”

Bruce made a broken sound, and then his grip tightened in Tony’s hair, and he used it to guide Tony up and down his cock. He slid in so deep and sweet, and stayed there as Tony’s breath grew tight, and then pulled him up so that Tony could tongue the head again.

And there was absolutely nothing Tony could do about any of it, because Steve was the best boyfriend ever and he’d gotten Bruce to come over and show him how to tie Tony up and managed to convince him that it really was okay for Tony to suck his cock.

After that, Tony stopped thinking entirely, because he was getting fucked within an inch of his life. It was perfect, awesome, with his mouth and ass full. Both Steve and Bruce were being gentle, but as he swallowed around the head of Bruce’s cock, taking it in his throat, Bruce cried out. His hands tightened in Tony’s hair, pulling him down _hard_ and Tony went willingly, taking Bruce’s cock in until his nose was pressed against Bruce’s pelvic bone and he couldn’t breathe. It didn’t matter, none of it mattered, because the sounds that Bruce was making were making Tony dizzy.

He could hear Steve above the rushing in his ears, saying, “Yeah, Bruce. He loves it like that.” Steve’s hands were tight on Tony’s hips, and he was starting to fuck Tony in earnest. 

All Tony could do - wanted to do - was hang on for the ride as he was fucked front and back, taken and used and wanted and needed and it was so good, _so_ good. His throat was already feeling bruised, his ass was being pounded open, and the only thing that would make it better was if he could come. But the cock ring was doing its job, keeping his orgasm back, and he knew that if he was good, if he made both Steve and Bruce come, he’d get his turn.

Bruce was the first to crack, his hips lifting off the couch as he shot down Tony’s throat, Tony swallowing madly to keep from missing any of it. Still, he could feel a little bit trickling down his chin as Bruce lifted Tony’s head from his lap. Tony knew that he probably looked glassy eyed and fucked out, and from the look on Bruce’s face, he really liked that expression. Bruce’s thumb slid along Tony’s lip, gathering the come that he’d missed, and pushed it back to Tony’s mouth.

Tony licked it clean and sucked it dry, whimpering as Steve continued to fuck him hard. Steve’s endurance was legendary, but that was good, because Tony didn’t want this to be over. He wanted to be held by Bruce as Steve fucked him hard enough and deep enough that Tony could feel it in his throat. 

Bruce pulled Tony up a little further so that he could kiss Tony’s mouth, and the change in angle made Tony yelp. When Bruce stopped, though, Tony said, “No, it’s good, really, it’s good,” because the head of Steve’s cock was pounding right into Tony’s prostate. 

“Hmmm,” Bruce said thoughtfully. “Steve, slow up a second.”

Steve didn’t question him, but Tony whimpered. “What are you doing? Stopping is bad, okay? Steve - “

But Bruce was saying, “Kneel back, on your heels,” and as Steve obeyed, he pulled Tony with him so that he was basically sitting on Steve’s cock. It forced Steve even deeper up inside Tony.

Tony breathed out, “You’re brilliant,” as Bruce used the ropes around Tony’s chest to guide him into a rolling rhythm that Steve matched effortlessly.

“You’re going to know it even better in a minute,” Bruce said to Tony. Then he said to Steve, “Tell me when you’re ready for me to take the ring off.”

“Won’t be long,” Steve said, sounding breathless. He kept them moving at a smooth, steady pace, but Bruce wasn’t being idle. No, he was pinching and twisting Tony’s nipples, stroking fingers along the edge of the ropes, tugging Tony’s hair, and it was good, so good, and then Steve said, “Okay, now,” and Bruce unsnapped the leather, and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, tugging it once, twice, and then Tony came with a force that made him white out.

He wasn’t gone long, because he was still straddling Steve when he came back to himself, but they were both twitching from aftershocks. Tony looked up at Bruce, who was licking his hand clean, and demanded, “Come here. I need a kiss.”

Bruce laughed but obliged, and then Bruce and Steve together got Tony untangled and back on his feet, where he swayed uncertainly. Bruce held him steady, leaning in to give Tony a gentle but thorough kiss. When he finally let go, it was so Steve could take his place, and Tony closed his eyes and relaxed into it.

He felt _amazing_ , brain quiet in a way that he didn’t usually get, even after really good sex, and after the kiss came to an end, he leaned his forehead against Steve’s shoulder. “You okay?” Steve murmured in his ear.

“So very okay,” Tony said. He could feel Bruce picking at the ropes at his wrists, and while he didn’t really want to be untied just yet, he knew that he couldn’t just stay tied up all the time either.

After the the last loop of rope was lifted over his head, Tony turned to face Bruce. He brushed a kiss over Bruce’s lips, and then said, “Thank you.”

“You’re more than welcome,” Bruce said.

Tony nuzzled his cheek, and then asked, “So what are you going to teach us next time?”


End file.
